


Come Hang Out

by HkHk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daily Dose of Feels, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: A series of short stories, What-ifs and mostly feel good fics about Steven and his moms (all of his moms, aunts and grandmothers).





	1. A video for Steven

**Author's Note:**

> I love Steven Universe and was blown away by the recent chapters. I love the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems. Definitely add plots/ideas you want to see.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wants to talk to his Mom.

"I want to see my mom." 

Steven stood in his mother's room and waited. Just like before it was full of white and light-pink clouds and a pale-pinkish sky. From experience he knew that it could become anything he wanted and had become a very scary imitation of his best friend Connie. It even became a nightmare version of Beach City. He hadn't figured out how the room works but he had a general idea. Besides he had to try. The last time he tried this...it didn't end the way he thought it would. 

It took a few seconds before Rose Quartz appeared before him. She was eight feet tall, with long curly pink hair that cascaded down her back and a lovely smile on her face. Steven stared at her before he spoke again. 

"I want to see your true form." He licked his lower lip nervously. The figure before him didn't budge. "I know you can do this. I know....I know this would have been the safest place for Pink Diamond." 

Rose looks at him briefly the smallest of smiles on her face before her form glows. Steven stares as he watches her gem rotate, as her pink form grew in stature. She was much taller than he expected. 

"Hello Steven." 

"Mo-Pink Diamond?" 

She sat down and even then she was much taller than him. "Come closer, I won't bite. Promise." 

Steven carefully walked forward and sat in front, legs crossed, staring up in wonder. Last time he was here they played together, they hung out, he tried to replicate that feeling he had for her but she was just an illusion. It was fun though. Not like when he was with the Crystal Gems. Different. 

"Ho-how are you? I mean, you're- you found out. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. About me, about the Diamonds..." Pink began slowly almost nervously. "The fact that you're here....that's amazing. I had hoped you would be older when you found out who I used to be." 

Steven laughed a bit self deprecatingly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, Pearl...Pearl told me. I mean I was going to find out. Eventually. Maybe when the Diamonds come and squash me flat." 

"That sounds like Yellow." Pink said flatly, rolling her eyes. "Blue always said I got my temper from her." 

It was so weird to hear someone use the Diamond's names so despairingly. Even brave Garnet spoke of them with undertones of caution and fear. 

"You did punch a window." Steven said lightly before his tone got serious. "Were you hurt? I remember you were limping." 

"Hm? Oh, then? I think I got hurt a lot, my form isn't as strong as the others. I'm stronger than other gems but in comparison to them? I'm weak." 

"You're not weak! Just because you're not as durable doesn't mean that you are less." Steven gestured to the room around him. "You started a rebellion! You saved Garnet and Pearl." 

Pink looked at the ground dully. "I failed. I thought they would leave once I was shattered. I got everyone killed or corrupted." Sad pink eyes looked at Steven pleadingly. "How could you say that I am anything more than an abject failure. I couldn't even colonize my first planet. I couldn't find a way to stop the invasion. Everything I did made things worse. I lied and withheld so much." 

"Yeah. You did. But so what? You tried your best and sure it didn't work out, but you didn't intend for the bad things to happen. You wanted to protect the Earth and you did. You kept trying to heal the corrupted gems. You met my dad and had me." Steven paused. Best not think too hard that. "Sure, we are trying to fix everything. Make things better. Maybe a part of you wanted to hide, wanted to let someone else take your burden....I'm here now. I got this. I helped Lapis out of the mirror and Peridot is a Crystal Gem. Pearl can talk about you." 

Pink's eyes grew misty. "Oh Pearl. I really messed her up didn't I?" 

"Eeeh...." Steven shrugged. "Kinda. Maybe. Yeah." 

"Whenever she looks at you, I wonder....what does she think of me? Leaving her behind? It mustn't have been easy." 

"No it wasn't. There was a lot of crying and singing and singing while crying." 

"Pearl can sing?" Pink looked quite pleased. "How wonderful. She always said she wanted to learn." 

Steven glanced down at the pink gem at his navel. He looked up at Pink questioningly. "Can you see her? See me?" 

"No. I am asleep inside the gem. When I gave up my form to make you, I gave up my autonomy. I wasn't even sure if it would work, if it would take...its never been done before." 

"What happens if I get...poofed?" 

Pink reached over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and his head. "Don't. Steven. Promise me you will be careful." 

"I don't know if I can," Steven said softly. "Even with Connie fusing-" 

"Wait. Hold a sec." Pink bent her head down to look at Steven. "You fused? With...this Connie?" 

"Yeah, she's my best friend!" 

"Is she...I never heard of a Connie." 

"She's not a gem, she's a human." 

Pink stared at Steven. ".......Whaaaat?" Her eyes grew wide at the implication and her lips formed a smile that grew. "A human/gem fusion? How exciting! How new!" 

Steven couldn't help but smile along at Pink's childish glee. "Yeah. We become Stevonnie." 

"Stevonnie? Steven and Connie. How adorable!" 

 Pink clapped her hands together her glee quite apparent. "How did Garnet take it?" 

"She loved it." 

"I'm glad." Pink sighed quietly. "I hope they will forgive me one day for my deception." 

Steven thought about Sapphire's anger and Ruby's brief foray as a cowboy. "They're getting married." 

"Whaaaaat!" Pink pumped her fist in the air. "Go Garnet!" 

 It was so weird to hear Rose's voice come out of Pink's mouth. Simply due to the fact that he grew up looking at Rose's face. Who did Pearl fall in love with? Was it Pink? Or Rose Quartz? Steven wasn't dumb, he knew that Pearl had feelings for his mom and that she was hurt when Rose picked his father. He couldn't even fathom how it must of felt. What it was like to look at him and see someone else. 

"Did everything turn out the way you hoped?" 

"Of course. Even better than I ever dreamed of." There was no hesitation in her voice, just pride. "You are everything I ever hoped you to be. And you will continue to grow and learn. You're going to be better than me. You've kept them safe Steven. You are the future. And I....and I..." Her voice trembled. "And I love you Steven. I knew what I was getting myself into this time. I made sure of it. This time I knew what was going to happen. I am so proud of you Steven  you don't even know it." 

Steven placed his hand on his gem. On her gem. On their gem.

"I think I do." 

 

 

 


	2. Pearl Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl helps fix the Diamond's ships.

Yellow scanned her reports as they appeared on her screens. They were progressing faster than she had predicted even with Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Pink's Pearl had rendered her assistance and despite her initial misgivings the Pearl had demonstrated surprising mechanical skill. Vaguely she could faintly recall seeing a Pearl before but at the time she was more focused on keeping Blue from getting hysterical. Again. 

"Pearl." 

"Yes, my Diamond?" Her Pearl looked up from where she was standing surreptitiously looking at what Pink's Pearl was doing. 

"Fetch Blue for me." 

"Yes. My Diamond." Pearl knew better than to question Yellow. It didn't show on her face but Yellow knew that Pearl was confused. They had fixed the communication systems a few days ago and she could have just commed Blue instead of sending her Pearl. Yellow had her own reasons and her Pearl knew better than to question her. 

Yellow sat in her command chair and turned all screens off. "Pearl." 

It took a few seconds for Pearl to swivel about and look at her. 

"We should talk." Yellow said as she steeples her fingers together. "In fact, I am going to talk and you will answer my questions. Am I understood?" 

There was no answer. 

"When did you begin to operate outside of your original design specs?" The renegade Pearl that had fought with Rose Quartz demonstrated fighting abilities and an appropriate disregard for her own personal well being. Yellow wanted, no, needed to know how this happened. 

She needed to understand why Pink would lie to them, lie to her and fake her own shattering. 

Did she know? What it had done to them? 

* * *

 

This was worse than when her mom found out about the gems and her sword fighting lessons thought Connie as she watched Blue Diamond argue with Garnet. They were going to help find corrupted gems and bring them back to the temple. Just Steven, Lion and her. 

"No." Blue crossed her arms across her chest. "They cannot go without an escort. A Jasper or even an Amethyst." 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Amethyst asked below Garnet's elbow. 

Blue steadfastly ignored that comment as it was, literally, beneath her. 

"They will be fine." Garnet said through gritted teeth. "My future vis-." 

"Your future vision? Sapphire? The same one that predicted that the rebellion would end?" 

Connie looked between Garnet and Blue Diamond and hoped she didn't have to break up a fight. 

"You can come with us, Blue Diamond!" Steven interjected. "It'll be like an outing together! You'd get to see more of the Earth." 

"That is true. I would like to see what made this world so special." Blue's fury dissipated like a cloudy day before the sun. "To think that I was going to let Yellow destroy this planet with all these life forms." 

"Well....if Peridot didn't come here we wouldn't have known about the Cluster and the Earth would have been destroyed." Steven rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "So it all worked out in the end!" 

Sometimes Connie wondered about Steven and his boundless optimism. 

"Yes, it did PInk!" 

Steven's family was so weird. 

* * *

 

Pearl finished her explanation of what happened to Yellow Diamond. It went against her programming to be show but deference to the Diamond. But she was made for Pink and due to that she had some wiggle room. 

"I wanted to fight for her and so I taught myself how." Protecting Pink was her choice. Making Pink happy was her directive. "I was just a Pearl." 

"You are a Era 1 Pearl. Era 2 gems are quite different than their predecessor." 

"Yes, I noticed. Peridot had limb enhancers as well as others." Without really noticing it, Pearl had relaxed as they talked 'shop'. "She also demonstrated ferrokinesis."

Yellow pulled up a few files allowing Pearl to exam them as she spoke. "Most of this is to compensate for the Era 2 gem and the dwindling resources that we have in order to manufacture gems. The gems we lost on this world..." Yellow considered her words carefully out of respect for Pink more than anything else. "Blue is working on how to fix the effects." 

Pearl looked down at her hands as the memories of that fateful night surged to the forefront of her mind. They had lost so much. They failed. Pink's scheme to drive the Diamond's from Earth had resulted in the corruption of all the other gems, Homeworld and Crystal Gem alike. She should have said something. She should have stopped her. She was Pink's closest confidant, she could have helped Pink figure out a better way. Maybe if she did, Pink would still be here. 

"You miss her." It wasn't phrased as a question but a statement. Yellow Diamond looked less severe than usual. "How was she? Here? Did she...think of us at all?" 

 

 


	3. AU: Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink changes her fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blue and Yellow are happily bonded and have an annoying pink child.

"My Diamond?" 

Pink cracked an eye open. She was curled up on large pink cushions holographic screen floating by her the edge. "Pearl?" She sat up, hands on her thighs. "What are you doing?" 

"Watching you, my Diamond." Pearl said from her position by Pink's arm. "What were you doing? My Diamond?" 

"Sleeping." Pink lied back down. "I have observed the humans spend much of their time in a state of inactivity. They call it 'sleeping'." 

"How does one, sleep? My Diamond?" 

"From what I observed, they lie down and they close their eyes and.....stop thinking." Pink screwed her eyes shut and focused on 'sleeping'. 

"Is it working, my Diamond?" 

"I don't know. Nothing is happening. All I can think about is how to stop the colonization of this world. I don't know if I can. They're not listening to me Pearl!" Pink sat up again running her hand through her cotton pink hair. "Yellow and Blue are not listening to me! It's like they don't care.  I'm starting to think they don't care at all. It's all, colony this and colony that." She sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make them listen to me!" 

"I am sure you will do your best, my Diamond." 

"Just call me Pink, Pearl." Pink flopped back onto her luxurious pillows. 

"I cannot! My Diamond! Your position dictates-" 

"Peeaaaarl," Pink whined from her position. "Just in private, please? I get enough of the salutes and the, oh my Diamond and your radiance to last the lifetime of a star." 

 Pearl couldn't deny her Diamond anything. "Of course. My...Pink." 

Pink smiled at Pearl. "Keep watch will you? Just...wake me up when they call. I'm going to figure out this sleeping thing." She closed her eyes and thought of nothing. 

* * *

 

The first thing Pink was aware of was, well, warmth. She couldn't see anything but she could feel something soft against her skin. She had felt this before, this feeling where she wasn't in control but still quite aware of where she was. So she didn't panic when her body moved and sat up. "Lion." The boy's voice sounded so weird. "Lion you're smothering me!" 

The heavy warm creature moved and Pink's vision cleared. An Earth creature was there. It was pink. The 'Lion' yawned and tucked its head on its paws. 

"Aww, you're so cute." 

Pink watched, curious, as the body she was inhabiting walked around. He was short and had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked so young and so innocent. It looked to be a morning ritual with 'the brushing of the teeth' and the 'washing of the face'. 

"Steven, breakfast is ready." 

Now that was a familiar voice. 

"Coming Pearl." The Steven said. He changed his outer garments for an orange shirt with a yellow star in the middle. Pink's attention shifted directly to the gem that sat in his navel. It looked really familiar. Almost like time she shape shifted into a Quartz to visit Earth. But this human was not a gem, there was no way he could even posses one. And a quartz with a human? That was so...she never heard of anything like it before. How would that be possible? 

"There you are Steven," Pearl said. "Your food is getting cold and I am not going to let Bismuth install a lava vent just to reheat food." 

"Where is Bismuth?" 

"She's fixing the rest of the temple." Pearl indicated to where a warp pad sat. "Luckily the rooms were not damaged, just some parts of the statue and there was very minimal structural damage." 

Steven began to eat and again, Pink was struck by how simple and yet pleasing that process was.

"Oh...Blue Diamond wanted to speak to you." Pearl said dryly, her tone conveying exactly what she felt about it. "They're outside. At least they're not bothering anyone or zapping anyone." 

Blue? Pink started. What was Blue doing on Earth? Why was she seeing this? What did this mean? 

The Steven, a human boy with a quartz gem, finished his breakfast and gave his farewell to Pearl. Then he went outside where Blue was. 

Blue looked different. The normally immaculate Diamond had darkness under her eyes, creases where she shouldn't have any and a melancholy aura. Liquid dripped down the Steven's face. "Hey Blue." He said, as if this was a normal event, "Are you doing alright?" 

"Oh, Steven. Yes. I was just thinking about Pink and, " Blue sighed wistfully. "Even with you here I still can't but feel sorrow. I loved and lost her for thousands of years. Oh Pink if only you could see us now." 

"I'm sorry I don't have her memories." 

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You are here and because you are here, Pink is here. Watching." 

Why yes, she was. Weirdly enough. Looking through the eyes of a half-gem hybrid. Who has her gem. And her Pearl. What happened? 

"Where's Yellow?" 

"She's fixing the ships. Yellow throws herself into her work when there is nothing else to do. Without her, Homeworld would have fallen into disarray." Blue smiled down at Steven. "I am pleased that her plan to destroy the Earth did not work." 

Hold a sec. Yellow did what? When? Oooooh, when she wakes she was going to have words with Yellow. 

"Yeah, me too!" Steven rubbed the back of his head nervously. "That would have been bad." 

"I have been watching your court. They are very loyal to you." 

"My...what?" 

"Your court. Your Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, the Fusion, and My Dad." 

Steven continued to rub the back of his head. "Umm...Garnet..." He made a small noise. "Her name is Garnet. And my dad's name is Greg." 

"Ah, yes. Greg." Blue looked displeased. "This Greg he...he is your /father/?" 

Yep that was the Blue she knew and feared. Yellow may be the more intimating Diamond but Blue laid the rules down. Pink would rather cross Yellow than Blue. Course she would rather not get in trouble at all. 

"Yeah...I just..um...I don't want to talk about this now. Not that I don't want to talk but...it's still a...umm.." Pink could feel her throat closing up. As it did every time she tried to argue with Blue. "I have some unresolved feelings for Mom. And I don't want to discuss it with you. Not that I don't- I just- it's bit heavy. I just found out my Mom was Pink Diamond and that you're- we're family." 

"I know the feeling. I mourned for thousands of years and I blamed other gems for something that wasn't their fault. Pink faked her own shattering and then we corrupted all the gems here. If only...." 

If only what? Pink could barely recognize Blue Diamond. Even her voice was different. 

"I'm here. You're here. We're all here together. We'll find a way." 

Blue smiled and it lite up her face. "Thank you Steven." 

"No prob, Bo-Blue." 

* * *

Pink woke up slowly. She didn't jerk awake, she didn't gasp dramatically, she just sat up. She ignored Pearl's frantic questions. What was that? 

"Pearl? Did any...anomaly happen while I was sleeping?" 

"Well," Pearl scanned her screens carefully. "There was a solar flare, My Di-Pink." 

"Call Blue. I think I need to explain exactly what I want to do with my world. My Earth. I"m not going to let them do anything to it. I'm a Diamond, I'm just as important as they are." Pink got to her feet. "These gems rely on me. I am their Diamond." She pumped her fist. 

"Yay! My Diamond!" Pearl cheered from the background. "You can do it!" 

"Yes I can! Watch out Blue. Watch out Yellow! I'm coming for you!" 

"...What are you blabbering about, Pink?" Pink whirled about. "Yellow!?! What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to see your progress." Yellow said as she covered the distance from the door to the middle of the room in a few easy steps. Her Pearl sat on her palm eyeing the other Pearl haughtily. "Blue has voiced her concerns." 

Pink wisely didn't voice her opinion about how Blue has Yellow wrapped around her finger. "Is that all?" She asked disappointingly. 

Yellow paused. "No. I remember how difficult it was to colonize my first planet. I made many mistakes. You have expressed your reservations about the colony. You can't just demand something and get it, Pink. You need to have a plan"  

"You're going to help me or lecture me?" 

"Pink!" Yellow's well known temper surfaces before subsiding. "You know we love you, right? Everything we do is to make sure you are ready to rule." 

Pink stared at the ground. She was not ready to have this discussion. Not about this. Why did Yellow come here? What- Was it connected to her dream? "You never seem to show it." Pink muttered. 

Yellow shifted until she was on one knee and was able to look Pink in the eye. "Pink." 

Pink looked up sullenly. 

"Don't make me get Blue." Yellow threatened. "You know she doesn't approve of your childish behavior." 

Pink rolled her eyes. "Whatever." 

"What did you say?" 

"I said. What. Ever." Pink pointed her finger at Yellow's face. "Tell Mom she could shove it!" 

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THIS LANGUAGE!" 

"FROM YOU MOM. I LEARNED IT FROM YOU!" 

"You're grounded!" 

"You can't ground me! This is my planet!" 

The two Pearls exchanged glances with each other. Neither wanted to interject. Yellow Pearl still had this insufferable smug look on her face. 


	4. AU: Pink Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yellow, you can't just bubble Pink whenever you don't want to listen to her," Blue said shocked.

"It's my colony!" Pink stamped her foot. She had grown out of that type of childish behavior but sometimes it just made her feel better. Sometimes she felt so small and so insignificant to the other Diamonds that she had to make noise and she had to make a scene. How else would they see her? "You can't interfere Yellow!" 

Yellow felt her eyebrow twitch. "If I deem it so, I will. Was it not a few solar cycles ago that you came to me asking for my help? Or when you pleaded with Blue to adjust your plans for the colony?" 

"That was private." Pink screeched. "And I changed my mind. The organic life on my planet deserves more than what I initially planned." 

"The organic life are inconsequential. Did we not create that zoo for you? Isn't that enough?" 

"No! You can't put them in a cage. They're so much more, capable of growing and changing. They're amazing Yellow. They have so much potential." 

"What do you know of potential?" Yellow leaned in close and frowned. "Pink. Did you travel down to the planet itself?" 

Pink scowled. "Yeah? So? What if I did?" 

"By yourself?" She hissed her voice dangerously low. "Did we not forbid you from doing so? I thought you had finally become the Diamond you were made to be. But your increasingly erratic behavior clearly shows you were not ready. I should have never allowed for you to have a colony." 

"I had Pearl with me!" 

"You had a Pearl who cannot protect you." Yellow bellowed. 

"On a planet that you let me colonize! Which you have already surveyed to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous on it." Pink shot back. "Nothing that could hurt a Diamond." 

Yellow seethed. Quietly. 

"I want to change my plans for the colony, work with the organics there instead of just stripping the resources from the planet." 

Yellow carefully let her Pearl down onto the platform before she swiftly, and without warning, bubbled Pink. One second she was defiant, the next, floating in a yellow bubble. "Ah, much better." Yellow said. "Pearl, open up the Diamond Line and contact Blue." 

Yellow Pearl did as she was bade accessing the console for the direct line. The pink view screen filled with Blue's face. "Yellow?" She glanced around and spotted the furious Pink stuck in a bubble. "Yellow, did you bubble Pink?" 

"I did." 

".....You know you can't do that every time you get into a disagreement, Yellow." Blue said chidingly. "What sort of example are you showing to Pink?" 

"That she shouldn't mouth off?" 

Blue palmed her face. "Was there a reason you called Yellow?" 

"Pink had a proposal. She is very insistent." Yellow was the one who approved of allowing Pink to have a colony, a low risk planet with low level organic life. If anything bad happens, it would be on her. Which is why Pink was not allowed on the planet and she was to stay with her Pearl and her guards. 

"I see. I will be there as soon as I can." Blue shot Yellow a glare. "And I assume Pink will not be in a bubble?" 

"If she is able to get out."  Yellow said offhandedly. 

Blue's glare became glacial. 

"Fine. You can't keep coddling her Blue." Pink dropped to the ground as the bubble vanished suddenly around her. "She has to learn." 

 

 

 

 


	5. Au: Pink pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink, Blue and Yellow have a talk.

Blue has always been more of a strict authoritarian than Yellow. An odd picture for sure but it was true. Blue has always been more rigid in her court proceedings and as such ruled with an iron fist. Yellow was more content to let her gems operate as they have been made to be. Pink had seen more than her fair share of Blue's idea of discipline. While Yellow was more prone to outbursts, Blue just lets it simmer inside until it erupts like a volcano on some hapless organics. 

Pink knew she was in for it. She deliberately disobeyed them both. But it was such a harmless thing she had done, visiting her own colony for White's sake. 

But here she was, in her room at the Zoo awaiting for punishment. Even visiting the Zoo itself did nothing to alleviate her mood. In fact it just made it worse. Blue didn't listen to her at all and just had this Zoo made and had gems steal humans to populate it. Then they had all the Rose Quartz becomes guards. At least it was easier to disguise herself as a Rose Quartz and interact with them. At least being here let her mull over Yellow's words. About her being a Diamond and what that meant. Pink reclined in her bed, her feet resting on the massive walls. The room was set so she could talk to her fellow Diamond's without having to look up. She had been used to do it for so long she couldn't help but bring her eyes skyward. 

Just a few centuries ago she was a hyperactive Diamond who wanted everything. She had 'grown' out of it. 

"Pearl?" 

"Yes, my Diamond?" 

"What do you think? Of me?" Pink watched Pearl carefully out of the corner of her eyes. 

"What do I think?" Pearl clasped her hands in front of her. "You are wonderful, my Diamond." 

"Am I?" Pink asked quietly. "I got you in trouble for helping me explore the Earth." 

Pearl did at least look a bit chagrined. "Ah, Yellow Diamond did disapprove as you said she would. I just wanted to make you happy and that was the best option on hand." At least Yellow Diamond did not shatter her for her error. In fact, to Pearl's observant eyes, Yellow didn't look too displeased at all. In fact she had a calculating look on her face. 

"I told Yellow if she tried to poof you, I'd fight her." Pink said defiantly. "Course, she'd probably just put her hand on my face while I flail at her knees." 

To further illustrate her point Pink projected an image of herself trying to fight Yellow. Holographic Pink was swinging her arms ineffectually at Yellow as the bigger Diamond pushed her back with one hand on her cotton pink hair. 

Pearl giggled at the image. "My Diamond you could do a jump kick. You might reach her waist." 

The image changed to Pink preforming a jump kick and bouncing off the sturdier Diamond. Pink grinned. "She'd blow a fuse if I got her in the face." The image changed again to Pink landing a foot on Yellow's face. 

The two gems shared a cackle. 

"I'm glad you are my Pearl. I don't think I'd ever had this much fun before." Pink smiled at Pearl. "Before it was just me and Blue. Or me and Yellow. I'd get fostered off on either of them. Yellow hated it when I came over. She'd didn't let me touch any of her things or bother any of her court. She was so busy with her work. Blue was the same. They were both so busy with their colonies they never had time for me." 

"I think I'd been happier as a Quartz soldier." Pink remarked, not unkindly. "But I don't think I would have been able to ignore what was going on around me. The life we are destroying to create our own." 

"At least, as a Diamond, you could do something." Pearl said quietly. "I am just a Pearl." 

Pink shot out of her bed and ran over to Pearl and just picked her up and hugged her. Pearl stood very still, flustered and there was a slight flush on her face. "My Diamond?" 

"You're right. You're always right, Pearl." Pink placed Pearl down gently. "I am a Diamond. The answer was right in front of my face. I told Yellow what I wanted. I'm going to make her accept my choices. Earth is my colony. I get to decide what happens on it." 

"Of course my Diamond." 

"I'm going to state so many facts and plans Yellow will drown in it!" 

* * *

 

Yellow rubbed her face and tried not to scowl in front of Blue. The other Gem did not look amused. Blue Pearl stood by her feet, demure as always. Yellow Pearl stood next to her trying to look disinterested by the discussion but she couldn't help it, not when she was made to be curious and to operate on her own. Yellow Diamond had no need of an ornament. 

"She wants to adjust her plans on the colony?" Blue asked mildly. "I know she proposed this idea previously but I thought she had decided to continue with her original ideas." 

"It was the same nonsense as before," Yellow said with a sneer. "I thought the Zoo would have tempered her desires about organic life." 

"Pink Agate tells me that she does not visit often." 

"She walked the planet's surface Blue. Even after we both told her not to." 

"What is going on with her?" 

"I told you Blue, she wasn't ready for the responsibility. I caved in and now we have to step in to help." 

"Let us wait, Yellow. She might surprise you." 

"She might." Yellow muttered. "By getting shattered." 

"Yellow!" 

"What?" Yellow threw her hands up. "You have to entertain that possibility, Blue." 

Blue glared at Yellow. "I will not." 

"It won't ever happen but one must plan for everything." Yellow waved a hand dismissively. "If anything, she will lose her physical form and we will have to wait for a few decades before she reforms. You remember the last time that happened? You worried for weeks." 

"How could I not?" 

"I had to take over your court and run your colony as well." Yellow said icily. "You need to stop dropping everything for Pink. It doesn't do anything for Pink or for your court." 

"But you ran it so well, Yellow. I might take a sabbatical." 

"You better not." Yellow growled without any real heat. "I don't think I can stand your Blue Agate." 

"Which Agate?" 

"The one whose nose is up my ass." 

Blue snorted in a very unladylike manner. "But you have such a lovely ass Yellow." 

"Hmph." Yellow turned her head to the side. Blue stepped closer and snaked her hands behind Yellow's head and turned it gently. "Don't worry so much Yellow," Blue said softly. "Pink is a Diamond. She will find her way." 

* * *

 

Pink was pleasantly surprised when Yellow didn't argue with her. She looked over the plans that Pink created, made notes but generally was very pleasant. Even Blue was more amicable than usual. Pink was highly suspicious. 

"What's going on?" She had fully expected to be yelled at. "Why are you.......agreeing with me?" 

"We talked." Blue said pleasantly. Translation: Blue talked and Yellow griped. "Since Earth is your first colony it is expected for you to make errors. As long as you make daily reports, we are perfectly fine with you adjusting your plans as you please." 

"As long as the kindergardens continue." Yellow interjected. "The Beta and Alpha kindergardens are on schedule and they will remain that way." 

"Not if I want my plan to work. Production will have to slow down while I figure out a better way to get resources from the planet." Pink was nearly hopping in rage. But she kept her temper. "Yellow you promised." 

It was hard to stay focused when Pink was looking at her with such huge starry eyes. "Fine." It was a quite a sight to see Yellow cave in. Usually the hard charging Gem rarely changed her mind about anything. "If anything happens, we're only a comm away." 

Such concern. What happened between them? Pink nodded. "I will." 

"I still do not understand your fascination with the organics Pink." Blue said with slight shake of her head. "Such limited beings with such short life spans. What do you see? What is their worth?" 

Pink stared at the ground before she looked up. "Does everything have to be about what they are capable of? Can't they have worth simply for being?" She glanced to the side to where her Pearl stood. "I think they do." 

"Pink. All things have a place in this world. In our Authority. You were made to be a Diamond. To Lead. Not this...whatever it is you're doing right now." Yellow gestured with one hand. "You cannot change what you were made to be." 

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I can change how I want to lead. I want...I want to be able to grow, to learn and to change. I'm not going to be constrained. I will not. I dare! I dare you to be somebody else!" Pink pointed at Yellow. "Just because we are gems doesn't mean we can't." 

"That is EXACTLY what it means, Pink." 

"I'm going to be different. Just you wait." With that Pink turned around and stomped out while Pearl ran after her, saluting the Diamonds hastily before scampering away. 

"I swear she gets worse with each century." Yellow said to Blue. "It's your turn to talk to her when she fails again." 

"I'm sure she will do her best." Blue said loftily. "She is a Diamond after all." 

"She's a useless collection of carbons is what she is." 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Pearls speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl explains her side of the story to Yellow

"She loved you. She cared and respected both of you to plead her case. She started with diplomacy as Blue taught her. The proper way." Pearl said simply. "She tried very hard to do what she was taught to do." 

"But none of us listened." Yellow murmured. "I dismissed her concerns." 

"Ro-Pink would have done whatever she thought would work. Perhaps if you had listened, she wouldn't have started a rebellion against herself to make you listen." Pearl glanced down at her clasped hands and slowly unlaced her fingers. "She did what she thought was right. Not the smartest and well-thought decision but..." 

"She always did what she wanted." Yellow finished flatly. She sighed. "So she didn't think of us much after we blasted the planet? She lived her with you and the other renegade gems. If she had come back, explained herself...she'd be in big trouble but we would have forgiven her. After she was grounded for a few hundred years of course." 

Pearl frowned at Yellow's words. But she couldn't argue it. When the Diamonds had left the Earth after blasting the planet, all that was left was Rose, Pearl and Garnet. "I think she stayed here out of guilt and a sense of responsibility. All the gems who were not shattered were corrupted. And it was because of her actions. Of our actions." 

"How did this scheme work?" 

"I changed my shape and Pink created gem shards to swallow so when I destroyed her physical form, I would be able to grab her gem and hide it while leaving the gem shards behind." Pearl looked up at Yellow Diamond. "She never meant...she never thought that you would react that way. She thought you and Blue Diamond would leave. She thought...she thought that neither of you cared." 

Yellow's silence spoke volumes.  

"She's back now. As a Steven." Yellow's voice never betrayed her true feelings. "We can wait for her to reemerge. We have survived for this long, another century or more is nothing. We are now....family." 

Pearl had nothing to say to this. She knew it to be true. Steven had declared them all a family and no doubt he would be trying to integrate the Diamonds in their family. It was a noble goal but Pearl knew White Diamond would not be as easily swayed and hopefully, they would never have to ever meet her. She wasn't like the rest of them, not even like Yellow or Blue Diamond. The vast difference between them and her was further than even the Era 1 and Era 2 gems. 

"You performed your job admirably. You kept her safe and you kept her happy." Yellow raised her hands as if to clap before lowering them to her sides. "Even if it were an unorthodox manner." 

* * *

 

Steven sat on Blue's shoulder next to Blue Pearl as they traversed the planet via warp pad. They were in Korea again. In the place where they first met. 

Now that he wasn't hiding in a bush, Steven could see just how big Blue was in comparison to the palanquin. Tears began to dribble down his face. 

"Are you okay?" Steven asked Blue blinking past the tears. 

"Yes." The tears didn't stop. "This place held so much pain for me that even your presence could not dampen it." 

Blue had come to this spot for centuries to grieve and to weep. It was by pure chance that they had stumbled upon her. It was weird to think that before he was terrified of her. In the past year alone, Steven's life had gone through so much upheaval that sometimes he didn't even recognize himself. There was so much about the Gems he didn't understand and so much of himself that was still a mystery. 

It would have been nice to be born with generational memories. Maybe he wouldn't have been floundering so much now if he knew more about where he came from. 

"I'm here," Steven said quietly. "You have all of us. You don't have to go through this alone." 

In sharp contrast to Yellow's attempts at comforting, Steven's aura presented a calming influence. He was willing to wait for her until she was ready. How strange. The concept of having others was foreign in a sense. She was not alone. She had Yellow. She had Blue Pearl. There was Homeworld in all its cracked glory and her other colonies. There was White. 

Oh. Yes. White. 

Blue knelt down next to the broken pink palanquin a gentle giant amongst the overgrown hibiscus. Steven's brief foray into Pearl's pearl's pearl's pearl's pearl showed him the dark stormy day in which Pink Diamond 'died'. It hadn't been moved after all these centuries. It was like a tombstone, a grave hidden in nature, only relevant to those that know. 

Flower petals fluttered in the wind, in a graceful swirl towards the skies. 

Eventually, in the peaceful silence, the tears stopped. 

 


End file.
